


Even When Forgotten

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post COHF. Isabelle thought that there was nothing left of her in Simon's memory. What if it wasn't true? Sizzy One-shot. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys. After coming up with Jace and Clary, I thought of doing a bit for Simon and Izzy. I love these two but I was bumped with the ending in COHF so I decided to write this. Spoiler for those who haven't read it yet. If you're not affected to it, you're welcome to read. Hope you like it and please leave a review.
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a good day! :)

The training room of the New York Institute was occupied although it was past midnight. Isabelle was in her black gear suit and had her hair tied into a ponytail. Her hands was busy throwing daggers. Her strike hit the center of the target every single aim. She was deep in trance when she heard a small creak. As in reflex, she whipped around and raised the dagger in her left hand, her whip already uncoiled in her right arm when she turned to face the door.

"Whoa, take it easy, Isabelle. It's just me." The figure walked in from behind the door and closed it. Isabelle's eyes softened for a mere second at the sight that greets her. Simon was in his gear too and looking fresh as if it was in the morning.

"You know, for someone who'd just lost his memory you don't really differ. You were never a sneaky type." Isabelle said. Simon just smiled at her and took a few stride towards the dark hair girl. He stopped when she speaks again.

"What are you doing here, Simon? It's past your bedtime, you should go back to your room." Isabelle looked at Simon, her face was expressionless. Only the Angel knows how she felt. The last thing she'd wanted to do was to hurt the boy she secretly started to care but her mind was screaming that he'd forgotten everything. He'd forgotten her.

"I thought it would be fine for me to join you. You know, to train since I'm staying in the Institute now." He sounded different to Isabelle. Before, Simon would've stuttered when he talked to her, but now he's just lost. He'd just woke up from the life he'd only begun to explore, thanks to Clary when everything he knew was taken from him. Everything including Isabelle and she hates that.

"I'm done. You can have the room to yourself." Isabelle dropped the dagger and walked to the door. She didn't want to stay with him because it'll only hurts her more. Her hand was on the door knob when Simon spoke.

"Wait, can't you train with me? Teach me how to use those weapons."I can't. I'll break if I look at you.

"Sorry. I'm sleepy." Isabelle was trying to fake a yawn but Simon saw through it.

"If you hate me, you can just say it you know." Simon sighed. "I don't know why but it seems like you keep pushing me away, Isabelle. Why won't you look at me?Why can't we be like the way we used to?" Because you're not him. You're not the old Simon I knew. She was facing the door. She couldn't see him but she could tell from his voice that he was getting annoyed.

"I don't hate you. I-I just... I-" Isabelle couldn't face him. She lets the words hung in the air. Her eyes were getting blurry and it takes everything in her not to cry. At least not in front of him. She took a deep breath and turned. She walked towards Simon, her steps quiet and graceful. When he was distantly inches away, she stopped.

"Do you remember me?" She asked. Her tone was soft but her question holds a deep meaning. Simon was confused.

"You're Isabelle, Alec's sister." Isabelle shook her head.

"No, you don't remember me." She said.

"What do you mean I don't?" Simon looked her in the eyes. He could see the tears forming in her ebony orbs. She let out a small laugh.

"You used to call me Izzy, not Isabelle. You'd stuttered when you talk to me and you'd even blushed a little when I look at you. You don't do that now. You don't shy away when I'm this close to you." She took another step forward and now, their body were barely touching. "You don't remember me Simon. I thought you were the one who will be left with the memories when the rest of us die, like Magnus. But now, I'm the one hanging on. I remember who you were for I have loved that person." She whispered. After a while, Simon moved.

He closed their gaps and leaned in. He kissed her cheek gently. A tear finally rolled down Isabelle's cheek. When Simon pulled away, neither of them speak.

"I'm sorry." Simon broke the silence.

"No, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." She sniffed. She was about to wipe her tears when Simon took hold of her wrist and bring his own hand to her cheek, caressing her face while shedding along her tears.

"Actually, I did. I lied. I never told you what happened to me when we met that day. When I saw you, there were flashes in the back of my mind. When you spoke, your voice triggered something in my heart. There was this urge that keeps telling me to protect you and keep you safe. I felt this warm and familiar feeling when I looked at you and at that moment I know, I've fallen for you. But it was weird, how I felt like I've loved you all along. Then it hit me, I've never stopped loving you." He smiled.

This time, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was slow and gentle. The two stood in the middle of the training room, in each others' arms and waited for the sun to rise. It was a new day.

Maple


End file.
